gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
List of GeGeGe no Kitarō characters
The following is a list of GeGeGe no Kitarō characters. For characters from Kitarō's Night Tales, see List of Hakaba Kitarō characters. Alphabetic order= A *Abe no Hourensō *Abura-Sumashi *Adél *Adobarana *Agnès *Aguri *Aka-Atama *Akaei *Akai *Akamata *Akaname *Akashita *Akemi Murakami *Aku-Aku *Alkaline Yuriko *Ama-no-Jaku *Amabie *Amamehagi *Amefuri-Kozō *Amefuri-Tengu *Amikiri *Anagura-Nyūdō *Anatomical Model *Aobōzu *Aoki *Aoi *Asanbosam *Ashi-Arai *Ashi-Magari *Astaroth *Atsushi Kitajima *Aya Ishibashi *Ayakashi *Azuki-Arai *Azuki-Babaa *Azuki-Hakari B *Backbeard *Bake-Bi *Bake-Danuki *Bake-Gama *Bake-Garasu *Bake-Gumo *Bake-Kujira *Bake-Neko *Bake-Tōrō *Bake-Zōri *Bakenoko *Bakerō *Baku *Balmond *Bari-Bari *Beelzebub *Beethoven Portrait *Behemoth *Belial *Beto-Beto-san *Bidi *Binbōgami *Birabira *The Bird That Takes One Step a Millennium *Biwa-Bokuboku *Black Angel *Boze *Buddha *Bunta *Buru-Buru *Byakko *Byōdō-Ō C *Carmilla *Caroline *Cerberus *Charatomi *Chiisuttā no Kami *Chikarasui *Chiko *Chimi *Chinese Tengu *Chinpo *Chochin-Kozō *Chōchin-Obake *Clam Boat *Count Dracula D *Dai-Kaijū *Dai-Kaima *Dai-Tengu *Daidarabotchi *Dansaburō-Danuki *Daruma *Daruma (UFO) *Datsue-Babaa *Datsui-Babaa *Design Statue *Dodomeki *Doku-Musume *Dokuro-no-Kai *Dokkyakuki *Dorotabō *Dosei *Dracula *Dracula III *Dream Bell Girl E *Egiku *Elder Karasu-Tengu *Eligor *Enkiri-Mushi *Enma-Daiō *Enra-Enra F *Fairy Hanako *Frankenstein *Fuguruma-Yōbi *Fūjin *Fukkeshi-Babaa *Fukuro-Sage *Funa-Yūrei *Furari-Bi *Furfur *Furu-Tsubaki *Furusoma *Futakuchi-Onna *Futatsume-Nyūdō G *Gahi *Gaikotsu Baby *Gaki *Gama-Bōzu *Gama-Sennin *Ganbari-Nyūdō *Gangi-Kozō *Garappa *Gasha-Dokuro *Gehör *Genieya *Genieya's Father *Genshi-san *Giant *Giga *Gobotsu *Godō Tenrin-Ō *Gokan-Ō *Gokuraku-Chō *Golem *Gorgon *Gotoku-Neko *Gozu *Gremlin *Grimalkin *Guha *The Guide *Guwagoze *Gyōbu-Danuki *Gyoku *Gyūki H *Haita-Denka *Hakusanbō *Han-Gyojin *Han-Ryūjin *Hana Kazamatsuri *Hanako-san *Hanako Hashimoto *Hari-Onago *Haruhiko Miura *Hata-Onryō *Henjō-Ō *Henra-Hera-Hera *Hi Clan *Hidarugami *Hiderigami *Higomo *Hihi *Himeka *Hiroto *Hitodama *Hitodama (UFO) *Hitokui-Jima *Hitokui-Zakana *Hitorima *Hitotsume-Nyūdō *Hitotsume-Kozō *Hitotsumebō *Hiyoribō Aoki *Hizama *Hōkō *Honeta *Hoshirō Tendō *Hōsō-Babaa *Hosode *Humpback *Hyakume *Hyakume Child *Hyōsube I *Ibukimaru *Ichimoku-Nyūdō *Ichimokuren *Ido-Sennin *Ikkokudō *Imori *Ippon-Datara *Iso-Onna *Iso-Onna's Baby *Isogashi *Ita-Oni *Itsu-Maden *Ittan-Momen *Iwanabōzu *Iwako *Iwaryū *Iyami J *Jaki *Jakotsu-Babaa *Jami *Jeeta *Jigoku no Banken *Jigoku-Dama *Jigoku-Dōji *Jikininki *Jinmenken *Jinmenki *Jinmensō *Jion-Ō *Jirōmaru *Jōmon Man *Jōnsai *Jubokko *Jun Tanimoto *Junko Inuyama K *Kabukiri-Kozō *Kabuso *Kaede Hiramoto *Kagami-Jijii *Kage-Onna *Kahaku *Kai *Kajū *Kakure-Zatō *Kakutanjū *Kamaitachi *Kamanari *Kame-hime *Kami-Kokeshi *Kami-no-Sei *Kami-sama *Kamikiri *Kaminari *Kanadama *Kani-Bōzu *Kankichi *Kaori Oyama *Karika *Karin Yamane *Kasa-Bake *Kasha *Kashabo *Katakira-Uwa *Katasharin *Katsura-Otoko *Kawa-Akago *Kawa-Otoko *Kawatarō *Kawauso *Kawazaru *Kazuo *Kempas Snake *Kene-Jijii *Kenta Miura *Keukegen *Kiba-Gurui *Kiev *Kihatsu *Kijimuna *Kijin *Kiko *Kimono Tanuki *King Mu *Kinjirō Ninomiya Statue *Kinoko *Kinu-Tanuki *Kitarō *Kitsune-Tsuki *Ko-Golem *Ko-Nurikabe *Koemon-Bi *Kojirō *Koku'unbō *Kōmori-Neko *Konko *Konta *Koppa *Kōryū *Koso-Koso *Kosokoso-Iwa *Kowai *Kṣitigarbha *Kubikire-Uma *Kubire-Oni *Kudan *Kūko *Kume-no-Sennin *Kumiko Dote *Kuneyusuri *Kuppa *Kura-Bokko *Kurage-no-Hinotama *Kuro *Kuro-Kaibutsu *Kuro-Kamikiri *Kuro-Karasu *Kuro-Kihatsu *Kuro-Kumonushi *Kurobōzu *Kusa-Kamaitachi *Kushami-no-Sei *Kushizashi-Nyūdō *Kyushu Kappa *Kyō-Ō *Kyōko Seki *Kyōkotsu *Kyōrinrin *Kyūketsuju *Kyūso *Kyūso-Ō L *La Seine *Langsuyar *Linew *Lon Lon *Lucifer M *Mabi *Mabyō *Madōshi *Mahi Mahi *Mai-Kubi *Maitreya *Makoto Washio *Makura-Gaeshi *Mame-Danuki *Mammoth *Mammoth Flower *Mammoth-Otoko *Mana Inuyama *Manganese Ayana *Mannen-Dake *Mannen-Gumo *Maruge *Mary *Masakichi *Masao Tendō *Mashiro *Matagorō-Ki *Mayuge *Mayumi *Medochi *Menko-Tengu *Mermaid Queen *Mezu *Miage-Nyūdō *Mika Miura *Mikari-Baba *Mike *Mikoshi-Nyūdō *Mikoshi-Nyūdō's Baby *Military Critic *Mimishiro *Miminaga *Minomushi-Bi *Mintsuchi *Mitsume-Nyūdō *Mitsuyoshi *Miu *Miu's Mother *Miyabi Momoyama *Mizu-Yōkai *Mizuchi *Mizugami *Mizuki *Mōja *Mokumokuren *Moloch *Momoko *Momon-Jii *Mono-Wasure *Monroe *Moon King *Mōryō *Nurikabe-Nyōbō *Mt. Kurama Karasu-Tengu *Mu Prime Minister *Mujina *Mōrei-Yassan N *Nami-Kozō *Nando-Babaa *Nanashi *Nebutori *Neko-Gusu *Neko-Musume *Neko-Sennin *Neko-Shō *Nekoko *Neneko *Netarō *Nezumi-Otoko *Nickel Kana *Nita-Unarbe *Nix *Nobiagari *Nobusuma *Noderabō *Nopperabō *Nora *Nozuchi *Nue *Nuke-Kubi *Numa-Gozen *Nupperabō *Nure-Onna *Nurikabe *Nururibō *Nyoi-Jizai O *Obariyon *Oboro-Guruma *Ōdako *Odoro-Odoro *Odoro-Suna *Ōguchi *Ohaguro-Bettari *Ohiagari *Oitekebori *Ōkamuro *Okiku *Ōkubi *Okuri-Chōchin *Okuro *Ōmimizu *Ōmukade *Ōnamazu *Oni-Miko *Onmoraki *Ōnyūdō *Oritatami-Nyūdō *Orochi-Onna *Osakabe-hime *Osan-Kitsune *Oshiroi-Babaa *Osore *Ōyamai P *Panther *Pappa *Pasha *Pawchi *Penanggalan *Pii *Pluto *Poltergeist Q *Qi R *Raglesia *Raijin *Raijū *Rakshasa *Rashōmon-no-Oni *Rei Isurugi *Reito *Rie Inuyama *Ringorō *Renge-Ō *Rokuro-Kubi *Rokuro-Mara S *Sagari *Sakabashira *Sakasa-Kubi *Sakeyoi *Sakurako *Salaryman Yamada *Sanchū *Sankichi *Sanshō *Sara-Kazoe *Sara-Kozō *Satan *Satori *Sayuri Koike *Sazae-Oni *Sekiyō *Seko *Shichinin Misaki *Shibaten *Shichimi *Shidaidaka *Shifun-Senko *Shigeru Mizuki *Shina-Yasha *Shinigami (Salaryman) *Shinigami (GeGeGe no Kitarō) *Shinigami Chief *Shinigami No. 100 *Shinkō-Ō *Shippo *Shiro-Gitsune *Shiro-Kihatsu *Shiro-Uneri *Shiroshōzoku *Shisa *Shōkera *Shokō-Ō *Shōji Inuyama *Shōta Suzuki *Shu-no-Bon *Shūichi Yamada *Shun *Silk Hat Tanuki *Sir Mammoth *Simurgh *Skeleton Captain *Sō-Daiō *Sodehiki-Kozō *Sōma *Soroban-Bōzu *Sōzōshu *Suiko *Suiryūmaru *Sunekosuri *Suppon-no-Yūrei T *Taimatsumaru *Taitanbō *Taizan-Ō *Take no Sei *Take-Nezumi no Sei *Take-Ningen *Takekiri-Danuki *Takurō-Bi *Tamamo-no-Mae *Tankororin *Tantanbō *Tanuki-Bayashi *Tarōbō *Tarōmaru *Te-no-Me *Tearai-Oni *Teashi no Kami *Tenaga-Ashinaga *Tengan *Tengu-Kugutsu *Tenjō-Name *Tenjō-Sagari *Tenka *Tenko *Tesso *Tofu-Kozō *Tomiko *Tora-Otoko *Torime *Toshi-Ō *Toshiko Sawada *Tsubo-Sennin *Tsubomi *Tsuchi no Sei *Tsuchi-Gumo *Tsuchi-Korobi *Tsuchinoko *Tsujigami *Tsukime *Tsukimono *Tsunomagari Obake Stag Beetle *Tsurara-Onna *Tsurube-Bi *Tsurube-Otoshi *Tubuan *Two-Headed Mummy U *Ubaga-Bi *Ubume *Uchimura *Umi-Jijii *Umi-Oshō *Umibōzu *Umihito *Umizatō *Ungaikyō *Ushirogami *Ustrel *Uwan V *Vairocana *Vampire Elephant *Vampire Elite *Victor Frankenstein *Viy *Vojai *Voodoo W *Waira *Wakasa Mermaid *Wakasugi *Wanyūdō *Warai-Mushi *Wild *Witch *Wolfgang *Wolfman X Y *Yadōkai *Yadokari-Mammoth *Yagyō-san *Yakanzuru *Yako *Yama-Jijii *Yama-Oni *Yama-Tengu *Yamagami *Yamai *Yamashita *Yamata-no-Orochi *Yanari *Yangtze Suiko *Yaobikuni *Yasha *Yashi-Otoshi *Yato-no-Kami *Yayoi Kuzumi *Yobuko *Yōjin *Yōka *Yōkai Cactus *Yōkai Castle *Yōkai-Danuki *Yōkai Flower Spirit *Yōkai-Zuta *Yōken *Yōsuke-kun *Youaltepuztli *Yūichi Inuyama *Yuki *Yuki's Mother *Yuki-hime *Yuki-Jorō *Yuki-Nyūdo *Yuki-Onna *Yuki-Otoko *Yukinko *Yūko Murakami *Yūko Tendō *Yumeko Tendō *Yumi Okakura *Yǔmin *Yumuchaac *Yūta Z *Zambia *Zashiki-Warashi *Zunbera |-|By affiliation= Kitarō and Friends Kitarō Family Neighboring Yōkai :Inhabitants of GeGeGe Forest, Yōkai Apartments Yōkai Yokochō, etc. *Shisa *Yobuko *Bake-Garasu *Tsurube-Bi *Abura-Sumashi *Rokuro-Kubi *Kawauso *Ohaguro-Bettari *Ido-Sennin *Tsurube-Otoshi *Kamikiri *Tenjō-Name *Amikiri *Amabie *Nurikabe-Nyōbō **Ko-Nurikabe *Shiro-Gitsune *Kinu-Tanuki *Shirobōzu *Tankororin *Chōchin-Obake *Beto-Beto-san *Mizu-Yōkai *Yuki-hime *Byakko Other Yōkai Allies *Iwako *Agnès *Mammoth-Otoko *Umi-Jijii *Tenka *Zashiki-Warashi *Gama-Sennin *Fairy Hanako *Bake-Bi *Clam Boat *Kura-Bokko *Kuro-Kamikiri *Kurage-no-Hinotama *Fūjin *Iwanabōzu *Tsurara-Onna *Mermaid Queen *Bake-Kujira *Aobōzu *Biwa-Bokuboku *Rashōmon-no-Oni *Ganbari-Nyūdō *Simurgh *Koemon-Bi *Kudan *Katakira-Uwa *Umibōzu Yōkai Enemies Turned Allies *Azuki-Arai *Maruge *Nopperabō *Daruma *Kasa-Bake *Kemedama *Azuki-Hakari *Azuki-Babaa *Hiderigami *Yagyō-san **Kubinashi-Uma *Jigoku-Dōji *Doku-Musume *Aoi *Adél *Ibukimaru Human Friends *Mizuki *Shigeru Mizuki *Salaryman Yamada *Mary *Hiyoribō Aoki Third Anime *Yumeko Tendō *Hoshirō Tendō *Yūko Tendō *Masao Tendō *Wakasugi Fourth Anime *Yūko Murakami *Akemi Murakami *Jun Tanimoto *Shōta Suzuki Fifth Anime *Makoto Washio *Hana Kazamatsuri *Hana's Mother *Hana's Grandmother Sixth Anime *Mana Inuyama *Junko Inuyama *Yūichi Inuyama *Shōji Inuyama *Rie Inuyama *Toshiko Sawada *Yūta *Sōma *Hiroto *Miyabi Momoyama Live Action *Mika Miura *Kenta Miura *Haruhiko Miura *Kaede Hiramoto *Umihito *Kyōko Seki Animals *Kuro *Neko-Gusu Anime and Live Action Original Yōkai Allies *Kokon *Miu *Kai *Osore *Bakerō *Sakurako *Mono-Wasure Jigoku *Enma-Daiō *Gokan-Ō *Sō-Daiō *Shinkō-Ō *Toshi-Ō *Byōdō-Ō *Shokō-Ō *Henjō-Ō *Taizan-Ō *Godō Tenrin-Ō *Gion-Ō *Renge-Ō *Jion-Ō *Matagorō-Ki *Gozu *Mezu *Gokuraku-Chō Kami *Karura *Kṣitigarbha *Vairocana *Maitreya *Ancient Gods *Buddha *Zodiacs Japanese Yōkai Nurarihyon's Faction *Nurarihyon *Shu-no-Bon *Jakotsu-Babaa *Tanuki-Bayashi *Raijū *Kijo *Kowai *Oiteke-Bori *Ita-Oni *Kusa-Kamaitachi *Okuri-Chōchin *Ashi-Arai *Tesso *Tsujigami *Dodomeki *Hitorima *Katasharin Other Japanese Yōkai Bosses *Tantanbō *Gyōbu-Danuki *Momon-Jii 808 Tanuki Kitsune Shinigami Tengu Kappa 1960s Shonen Magazine/First Anime *Futakuchi-Onna *Miage-Nyūdō *Sanchū *Ama-no-Jaku *Neko-Sennin *Nobiagari *Dai-Kaijū *Kōryū *Ōnamazu *Hakusanbō *Guwagoze *Yukinko *Yuki-Otoko *Suiko *Keukegen *Furari-Bi *Umizatō **Funa-Yūrei *Buru-Buru *Mōryō **Dosei *Odoro-Odoro *Sakabashira *Amamehagi *Te-no-Me *Hitokui-Jima *Oritatami-Nyūdō *Mujina *Ungaikyō *Bake-Neko *Ubume *Jami *Ushirogami *Onmoraki *Hōkō *Dorotabō **Baby Dorotabō *Tsuchi-Korobi *Kami-sama *Ashi-Magari *Caroline 1960s Shonen Magazine/First Anime (also appeared as allies) *Kamaitachi *Kagami-Jijii *Wanyūdō *Yuki-Onna **Mashiro **Yuki-Jorō **Okuro **Yuki *Iso-Onna *Kaminari *Oboro-Guruma *Makura-Gaeshi *Baku *Sazae-Oni *Akashita *Nupperabō *Anagura-Nyūdō **Jaki *Nozuchi *Gyūki *Hyakume *Amefuri-Kozō *Han-Gyojin *Yōkai Flower Spirit *Yama-Jijii *Namahage *Satori Shonen Sunday/Second Anime *Kamanari *Enkiri-Mushi *Jigoku-Dama *Fukuro-Sage *Hone-Onna *Ōkubi *Bunta *Daidarabotchi *Iyami *Yamata-no-Orochi *Mōrei-Yassan *Genshi-san *Binbōgami *Mammoth Flower *Bari-Bari *Kage-Onna *Ōmimizu *Kakure-Zatō *Zunbera *Taitanbō Shonen Sunday/Second Anime (also appeared as allies) *Neko-Mata **Jeeta **Mike **Nora *Akaname *Kasha *Mokumokuren *Yakanzuru *Sunekosuri Since Shukan Jitsuwa Manga *Datsue-Babaa *Kawazaru *Tanuki-Bayashi *Kume-no-Sennin *Tsukimono Since Third Anime *Ippon-Datara/Yuki-Nyūdo *Kene-Jijii *Ita-Oni *Tsuchi-Gumo *Mannen-Dake **Take no Sei **Take-Ningen *Gotoku-Neko *Ōmukade *Aka-Atama *Kabuso *Umi-Oshō *Enra-Enra *Kushizashi-Nyūdō *Bake-Zōri *Tenaga-Ashinaga *Kera-Kera-Onna **Warai-Mushi **Henra-Hera-Hera *Sara-Kazoe *Ōnyūdō *Shishi-Gashira *Takurō-Bi *Kinoko *Fukkeshi-Babaa *Nuke-Kubi *Suisei-no-Okina *Oshiroi-Babaa **Shifun-Senko *Gaki *Nururibō Since Third Anime (also appeared as allies) *Gasha-Dokuro *Kijimuna *Kanadama *Hata-Onryō *Tofu-Kozō *Yamagami *Shiro-Uneri *Ubaga-Bi *Yanari Since Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō (not in Third Anime) *Waira *Sagari *Shōkera *Dokuro-no-Kai *Itsu-Maden *Hōsō-Babaa *Kani-Bōzu Since 1980s Shonen Magazine (not in 3rd Anime) *Neko-Shō *Bake-Gama *Yōkai-Danuki *Yōkai-Zuta *Katsura-Otoko **Reito **Tsukime *Shiryō *Hari-Onago *Mayuge *Sekiyō *Kurobōzu **Kuro-Kumonushi *Gyoku *Koso-Koso *Tsubo-Sennin *Imori *Nobusuma *Teashi no Kami Since Yuki-hime-chan and GeGeGe no Kitarō *Sir Mammoth *Kitsune-Tsuki *Bake-Gumo *Ōdako Since Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari *Ōguchi *Odoro-Suna *Kyūso **Kyūso-Ō *Kyō-Ō *Mannen-Gumo *Hosode *Jinmensō *Boze *Hihi *Gajumaru-no-Sei *Hizama *Tearai-Oni Since Shinigami Tai-Senki *Pawchi *Nita-Unarbe *Ōkamuro *Tengan Since Fourth Anime *Mizuchi *Kubire-Oni *Obariyon *Man-Eating Portrait *Nando-Babaa *Kuneyusuri *Mizu-Sennin *Kihatsu **Kuro-Kihatsu **Shiro-Kihatsu *Nyoi-Jizai Since Fifth Anime *Numa-Gozen *Uwan *Kyōkotsu *Mikoshi-Nyūdō **Mikoshi-Nyūdō's Baby *Furu-Tsubaki **Tsubomi *Kawa-Otoko *Mai-Kubi *Shichinin Misaki *Akaei *Yadōkai *Nue *Bake-Tōrō *Jubokko *Noderabō *Tsunomagari Obake Stag Beetle *Tsuchinoko *Jikininki *Hidarugami *Nebutori *Isogashi *Hitotsume-Kozō *Kyōrinrin *Fuguruma-Yōbi *Kame-hime *Osakabe-hime *Yato-no-Kami *Orochi-Onna *Mikari-Baba *Kabukiri-Kozō *Wakasa Mermaid *Ichimokuren *Osan-Kitsune *Shidaidaka *Yanboshi Since Sixth Anime *Nanashi *Seven School Mysteries **Hanako-san **Yōsuke-kun **Design Statue **Anatomical Model **Kinjirō Ninomiya Statue **Jinmenken **Beethoven Portrait *Nure-Onna *Dream Bell Girl *Nanashi's Father *Hitotsumebō *Jinmenki *Shuten-Dōji *Korō-Bi *Uoko Hito Foreign Yōkai Western Yōkai *Backbeard Vampires Witches Werewolves Other Western Yōkai *Frankenstein **Victor Frankenstein *Kōmori-Neko *Gremlin *Mummy **Two-Headed Mummy **Balmond *Gorgon *Youaltepuztli *Viy *Grimalkin *Giant *Ustrel *Poltergeist *Golem **Ko-Golem *Mabi *Panther *Vodyanoy *Ekiseru *Bake-Neko of Versailles *Karika *Osiris *Isis *Set *Thoeris *Centaur *Saci-Pererê *Kelpie *Sandman *Yajū *Mabyō *Jeff *Cerberus Akuma China *Qi *Tamamo-no-Mae *Yōken **Yōken Tarō *Chinese Tengu *Sanshō *Kami-no-Sei *Yōjin *Yangtze Suiko *Gahi *Kuro-Kaibutsu *Kushami-no-Sei *Kakutanjū *Tora-Otoko *Yasha **Shina-Yasha *Yangtze Suiko *Sakasa-Kubi *Xú Fú *Xingtian *Kahaku *Dokkyakuki South Asia *Chinpo *Akamata *Yashi-Otoshi *Kyūketsuju *Penanggalan *Asanbosam *Langsuyar *Yōka *Pii *Monroe *Frogman *Voodoo *Raglesia *Aguri Papua New Guinea *Tubuan *Guha *New Guinea Forest Spirits Malaysia *Miminaga *Bidi *Take-Nezumi no Sei *Tsuchi no Sei *Egiku *Kempas Snake *Humpback Foreign Shinigami Unknown *Mizugami *Aku-Aku *Yumuchaac *Nix *Cobalt *Rakshasa *Giga Underground Civilizations UFO *Daruma *Hitodama *Mōja Mu Empire Human Enemies *Fake Kitarō *Shūichi Yamada *Mecha Dai-Kaijū *Kidōshū *Yaobikuni *Onimiko *Ikkokudō *Abe no Hourensō *Masakichi & Mamezō *Rei Isurugi Other *Rokuro-Mara *Moon King Groups *Ghost Tribe *Tengu Police *Hi Clan *Amami Clan *47 Yōkai Warriors *Seven School Mysteries Guest Humans *